


i don't want to be a proud man

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Stuck in a Room together, mention of malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex makes Kyle and Michael play nice.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Kyle Valenti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	i don't want to be a proud man

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted march 30th, 2019, while the first season was still airing

“Thought we hated him.” **  
**

Alex closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. When he opened his eyes again, he just got a view of the world’s most ridiculous glaring session. Having both Kyle and Michael in a small space together merely proved to turn oxygen into testosterone. Alex was drowning in it.

“ _We_ don’t hate anyone. And I need both of you to help me out with investigating this stupid Project Shepard issue, and I can’t do that if you guys are more focused on your who’s-dick-is-bigger contest. So I’m forcing you guys to work your shit out so I don’t have to listen to it.” Alex declared before promptly leaving the room, leaving them alone. They happened to be in the weird secret bunker that was specially dedicated to figuring out how to kill Michael and people like him, and Alex left him inside it with someone who was born into the project. That sure made him feel safe.

A few minutes passed of them doing nothing but glaring. Michael hated him. He couldn’t help it. Every time he saw Kyle’s stupid face, he was rudely reminded of how Kyle bullied both him and Alex in high school. For different reasons, obviously, but it didn’t really matter. Kyle pushing Alex into lockers for being gay was no better or worse than when he was pushing Michael into lockers for wearing unwashed clothes one too many times to school. And, after all that, he couldn’t comprehend how Alex could just let him back into their lives. He didn’t care how many years had passed, it still burned in his mind. Especially since he never actually fucking apologized for it.

“Look, I don’t wanna fight with you and I don’t want to constantly be stuck in this childish brooding battle. Can’t we just call a truce to be civil? That’s really all Alex wants.” Kyle sighed. It annoyed Michael that he wanted to be the bigger person. It was even more annoying that he got to it first.

“Yeah,” Michael grumbled, really wishing he was anywhere else but here.

“So… Are you and Alex together, or‒”

“Don’t fuckin’ talk about me and Alex,” Michael said, looking at him like he’d lost his mind. He wasn’t even shocked that Kyle knew, he could only despise that he had the audacity to ask about their relationship when he’d spent at least four years shaming Alex for it.

“Look, I’m trying to be friendly.” Kyle sighed. Michael eyed him wearily and then looked to the door Alex had disappeared behind. Alex had been cold since Michael showed him the console and Alex being cod to him felt worse than Alex not speaking to him. At least then he could pretend Alex was just too in love with him to focus. But now he was stuck in a situation when it seemed the first step to warming Alex up was playing nice with Kyle.

The things you do for love.

“I can’t believe Alex is even friends with you.” It wasn’t nice, but it was a start.

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure we are. We were kind of thrown into this by our father’s.” Kyle rationalized. Michael shrugged

“So? If I was him, I wouldn’t come near you even if I had to.” he insisted. Kyle scoffed, turning to face him completely.

“Yet here you are. Why is that?” Michael wanted to rip the smug look off his face, but he was busy trying to hide the fact that he found saying no to Alex an impossible task. “You know what, why do you hate me so much? You have so much anger towards me and you’ve barely seen me in a decade. What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?”

A thousand insults burned in Michael’s throat, his mind trying hard not to lose control. The last thing he needed was to have someone he didn’t trust knowing how easily he was to set off. So he took a deep breath.

“Do you really not remember how much you made fun of me in high school? I lived in hell and had to go to school for more of it by you and your little posse.” Michael answered with venom in his tone. For the first time ever, Kyle looked guilty.

“I’m sorry, man. I was an insecure piece of shit. I swear I’m not like that anymore.” Kyle promised. Michael found it hard to believe.

“You ever apologize to Alex? You gave him more shit than you ever did me. He deserves the apology.”

Kyle nodded, “You’re right. We’ve talked it out, but I’ll definitely apologize. I was shitty to him, I know that.” Kyle had sincerity in his voice. Michael sighed, nodding.

“Good.”

“Can I ask you somethin’ though?” Michael just stared at him, unsure if he wanted to condone anything Kyle had to say. He took it as a yes. “I haven’t seen it, but I’m told you’re quite the telekinetic. Why didn’t you just fuck us up when we were mean to you? You easily could’ve.”

“Yeah, and become a real-life Carrie? Fuck that,” he scoffed, surprisingly seeing a smile on Kyle’s face. “Besides, if I drew attention to myself, I would draw attention to the fact that I ran away from my foster home and they’d either throw me in a group home or find some way to throw me in juvie. Had to lay low.” Michael pointed out. He almost immediately regretted it once pity showed itself on Kyle’s face. Michael hated pity more than anything. Well, he hated Alex being mean to him more. But pity was close.

“Shit I didn’t even think about that.”

“Okay, do not give me pity for a decade ago. None of that at all.” Michael said, managing a smile. Kyle held up his hands in surrender, shaking off the topic with a mutual laugh.

“So, uh, how’s Isobel? She still doing alright?”

“I think so. She’s getting memories back and everything so that’s good.”

Somehow they slipped into conversation. Kyle wasn’t that bad once they both managed to stop glaring. Not that they actually had much in common outside of their odd makeshift friend group. But they did have science in common which made it a million times easier to imagine working with him.

“Alright, let’s go tell Manes we’re tolerable,” Kyle said, the two then standing to their feet. They started making their way towards the door before Michael stopped him.

“You asked if me and Alex were together. We’re not, but… Well, I’m working on it. So I’d appreciate you not making me look too much like an asshole in front of him.” Michael admitted cautiously, unsure of the other man’s reaction. Especially since he spent so much time trying not to be affiliated with Alex or his sexuality. However, Kyle just smiled.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
